Popeye
'''Popeye '''is the main protagonist of the same title franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Popeye vs. Asterix *Popeye VS Asura *Popeye vs Axe Cop *Wario vs Popeye *Popeye VS Bugs Bunny *Pac-Man vs Popeye *Popeye vs Donald Duck *Popeye vs. Mickey Mouse *Raven vs Popeye *Popeye vs Spongebob Squarepants *Popeye vs Superman *Popeye vs Chuck Norris *Popeye Vs The One-Above-All *Popeye Vs Galactus *Bill Cipher vs. Popeye Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) Completed Fights * Godzilla vs Popeye * Popeye vs. Goku * Popeye vs. Mighty Mouse * Popeye vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Popeye VS Saitama * Popeye vs Hulk Possible Opponents *Hercules (Disney) *He-Man (...) *Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Felix the Cat (...) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) History Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Popeye the Sailorman * Age: 42 * Height: 5'6" * Occupation: Sailor, Boxer, Carpenter, Spinach Farmer, Restaurant Owner, Actor/Performer, Gym Instructor, Black Smith, etc. * Affiliation: The Navy, Sweethaven (Hometown) * Likes: Spinach, Olive Oyl, Sweet Pea, fighting, sailing, fishing, adventure, animals, freedom, the USA, and Superman comics Skills/Abilities (Base Form) Toon Force * Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping * Gives him enhanced physical attributes/abilities (See below) * Hammer Space: Can pull objects/weapons out of nowhere (See below) * Can talk without moving his mouth (ventriloquist?) * Can twist his body like a pretzel * Has a literal anchor for a skeleton * Can twist his fist and then unwind it for a "twister punch", more powerful than his regular punches that sends enemies spinning away * Can mold his own body/face like clay to change his shape and size * Can punch lightning bolts into jewelry or even drown them in the ocean * Can scare off storm clouds to clear the sky * Can blow out the sun like a candle * Can throw people to one side of the screen and make them come out the other * After being disintegrated from nothing, his nothingness can literally still eat Spinach * Can disappear-reappear droopy style to pursue those trying to escape * Can punch people so hard they can enter paintings * Can breath underwater and in even space * Can blow into a phone and blow up the house on the other end of the line (including an entire light house) * Can send punches through phones and hit whoever is on the other end * Can act as a vital part to a large machine to make it function * Can punch objects so hard they break into a pile of smaller versions of the same object * Can sing with an entirely different voice than his own * Can sail ships and boats on land * Can slide upward on poles opposed to down: Defying gravity * Can feed Spinach to trees and vehicles to make them grow bigger, better, and faster * Can build things by simply punching the materials into whatever he wants * Can communicate with cans of Spinach (See "Spinach" below) * Can hide in someone's clothes (While they're still wearing them) for sneak attacks * Can randomly exist/appear in different time periods for no reason Strength * Can easily break brick walls by walking into them * Can easily snap and bend steel pipes with his hands * Can rip off and bend large steel girders with his bare hands * Can move large ships by blowing on the sails * Can punch people through brick walls * Can knit chains together as if they were merely yarn * Can easily spin people on his finger tips * Can spit nails through wood * Reduced the top of a mountain into Mount Rushmore with a few punches * Once punched a mountain into a hill because it was blocking his view * Can chew up a gun (despite the lack of teeth) and shoot the pieces out like bullets * Can spit nails into wooden boards * Incredibly strong swimmer: Can even swim up waterfalls * Can pull a large sea vessel underwater * Can take down large trees by merely punching them * Can spin his body like a drill to go through thick stone walls * Can bust heads with just his chin * Can push an entire restaurant down the block * Can move an entire building * Can fire off missiles by just punching them * Can slam a tree into the ground so hard it makes the entire horizon jump up * Can pull canyons together with just a rope/lasso Durability * Was gifted with great luck and healing ability after rubbing the feathers of "Bernice the Whiffle Hen" * Doesn't even feel it when bullets bounce off of his head (and hit the shooter) * Can survive beatings from those bigger/stronger than himself * Can be completely flattened and come back just fine * Can be twisted up into a pretzel and rung like an old rag and be totally fine * Can shrug off being struck by lightning * Was caught between 2 giant spinning buzz saws which only tickled him * Was thrown in an Iron-Maiden, and broke all the spikes/nails * Can take a cannonball to the gut/face and be just fine * Can be shot/penetrated by multiple arrows and not feel a thing * Can be whipped over and over and not even flinch * Took a giant cannon to the face pointblank and wasn't harmed * Can take multiple cannonballs pointblank to the back of the head and barely feel a thing * Can survive being flung around in a tornado and thrown/flung around the world Speed/Agility * Very acrobatic and quick for an old guy * Able to do gymnastics such as numerous back flips and run/jump from rooftop to rooftop * Can throw someone out a window of a skyscraper, run down the stairs, and catch/punch them before they even hit the ground * Fast enough to catch up to/outrun cars * Can dodge speeding arrows, bullets, and lightning * Can quickly get from place to place by digging * Can outrun speeding missiles/torpedoes on foot * Swims very quickly underwater Intelligence * Has used disguises or molded his body to blend in/trick people/catch them off guard * Has been a detective and knows how to track down bad guys * Expert carpenter: Good at building ships and houses * Great at celebrity impressions (can mold his face to look like famous people) * Skilled with gardening/agriculture (Grows his own Spinach) * Good at improvising with objects for emergencies (such as using an eggbeater as a motor for his boat) * Can rig enemy weapons so they backfire * Expert ice skater and roller skater * Has numerous skills from various jobs over the years * Skilled Marksman: Can pull off trick-shots with guns and bow-and-arrows * Skilled Magician: Knows how to do magic tricks involving optical illusions and pulling things out of his sleeves * Years of fighting experience: Has been brawling since he was a baby 4th Wall Breaking * Can communicate/interact with the audience * If he doesn't have any spinach, he can ask someone outside the fourth wall to lend him a can * Possible for him to catch/eat Spinach people throw at him from beyond the 4th wall * Can read the subtitles on the bottom of the screen * Once jumped out of a comic book to give advice to a kid being bullied * If his cartoon is too noisy, he can exit it through the iris out transition to leave it behind in hopes of getting a good night sleep Weapons/Gear Spinach * Usually kept in a can * Busts it out when it's time to get serious * Once opened and consumed, it grants Popeye a HUGE boost in abilities (See below) * Can be consumed after death to bring him back to life (See below) * Also keeps Spinach seeds on hand to grow spinach instantly for use just in case * Can also gain strength from vegetable juice made from Spinach * The can of Spinach can be kept under his shirt to protect his heart from being pierced * Usually only carries one can at a time, but can actually find/pull out more if it comes down to it * Literally puts hair on one's chest upon consumption * Can be used as a super fuel for any vehicle Popeye drives * Spinach cans have a mid of their own: Can respond to Popeye when he whistles or sends them a smoke signal with his pipe * Will come rolling to his aid and open on command Corn Cob Pipe * By blowing into it, he can generate fire hot enough to melt tone and metal * Can also be used to meld things together like a blow torch * Can be used to open his Spinach cans * Popeye can eat/suck up Spinach through his pipe (including the can itself) * Can do this even if the pipe is all that remains of him * Can be used as a flamethrower * Can be used to puff up a smoke screen * The fumes can be used to knock people/animals out or make them sneeze * Can be used to hang onto ledges * Can suck up broken objects and then spit them out now whole/fixed * Can knock away projectiles about to hit him in the face * Can be used as a shovel to dig * Can light dark passages * Can be used as a periscope when underwater to see the surface * Can be played like a flute to charm snakes * Can be used to send smoke signals for help * Can vacuum up ghosts and genies (Post Spinach) * Can use his pipe as a propeller for flight (Post Spinach) * Can use his pipe as a jet engine to get from Earth to the Moon (Post Spinach) * Can fire ashes from his pipe like bullets (Post Spinach) Lasso * Used to grab/pull things for a distance * Can elongate to ridiculous lengths * Incredibly strong rope that doesn't seem to break or burn * Can be used to pull the Grand Canyon together * Can be used to bring the continents back together (Post Spinach) * Can be used to pull up the sun for a quicker morning (Post Spinach) Anchor * An anchor Popeye uses as a bludgeoning weapon * Can be attached to a chain to act as a flail * Can be flung at enemies who are a short distance away * Good for hitting enemies overhead * Can break ships in two * Can be used as a grappling hook * Can also be used to pull canyons/gaps together like the Lasso * Primarily used when Popeye is in base form Shotgun * Often used when dealing with animals * Has enough firepower to level an entire house * If he ends up feeling sorry for the animal, he might end up throwing the gun away unable to finish the job Spinach Enhancements Toon Force * Able to warp reality at a more drastic rate * Can make moving pictures/stock footage appear on his biceps (such as speeding trains, tanks, bombs going off, etc.) * Can transmute objects by holding them or punching them * Can fix objects by just looking at them * Can change his fists, arms, or even his entire body into whatever he wants * Can change his own age at will, negating the effects of age spells or age changing weapons * Can punch the hostility out of an entire alien race and leave them pacified * Can fly by holding his arms and taking off * Can bend his body in after being thrown to become a living human boomerang and take out the one who threw him * Can roll into a giant bowling ball to knock enemies out like pins * Can punch hypnotic waves/magic back at the hypnotists and leave them hypnotized * Can turn animals into luggage, clothing, or full cooked meals by simply punching them * Can change large Kaiju sized monsters into anything he wants after punching them (Such as a giant ape into the three wise monkeys, a giant squid into a merry go round, etc.) * Can punch people hard enough to turn them back into infants * Can punch someone hard enough to see stars, and then use those stars as Christmas decorations * Can literally zip people's mouths shut * Can create new clothes and even body armor out of nothing in an instant * Can conjure up a horse/steed out of nothing to ride on * Can fall upward instead of downward * Once made a giant arrow out of a tree, shot it at the sun, and made the sun crack * Can grab and use the lightning bolts during a storm to swing/clib as if they were vines * Can punch people from around the world by sending a fist of red, white, and blue fist of patriotism their way * Can punch cartoon characters out of their own outlines * Can blow up whales from inside by simply flexing his muscles * Can use his own biceps as crystal balls to see the present * Can turn invisible * Can punch normally intangible ghosts and turn them into sheets Strength * Grows muscles on his muscles, further amplifying his strength * Can punch people so they go flying around the world * Can punch people to the Moon and make it blow up from sheer impact, leaving a crescent shape * Can hit people into the stars and change the constellations in the process * Can lift the entire planet Earth and even juggle planets * Can jump from Earth to the Moon (and punch the little man who lives on it) * Can dog-paddle while pulling entire islands * Can punch giant monsters into other things such as Dinosaurs into fossils, giant Octopuses into merry-go-rounds, a giant Gorilla into the three wise monkeys, etc. * Can bring down an entire building with just a single swing of a hammer/gavel * Can minimize a mountain-level explosion with his bare hands * Can punch powerful magic back at the one casting it Durability * Completely invincible * Even the little hairs sticking out of his nearly bald head are indestructible * Becomes immune to mind control/hypnosis * Gains immunity to powerful magic and even reality warping * Immune to being erased or disintegrated/vaporized Speed/Agility * Can move fast enough to get into a literal fist fight with himself via shadow boxing * Can actually punch faster than his own shadow for that matter * Can swim through the water with the speed/force of a torpedo * Can reconstruct large structures such as city bridges and buildings in mere seconds * Built an entire armada of giant battleships in seconds * Can circle the earth on foot in just seconds * Can become a human lightning bolt * Can fly from Earth to the Moon in five seconds (Mach 13) Intelligence * Can master any discipline after eating Spinach, becoming a master musician, brilliant scientist, a magician who uses real magic, etc. * Learned to be a dancer from just eating Spinach (Was a terrible dancer prior) * Was terrible at music, but became a master of it upon eating Spinach * Can become so musically talented that he becomes a one man band who can plan many instruments at the same time * Can reconstruct a regular steam locomotive into an rocket powered train 4th Wall Breaking * Can actually break the film of the cartoon he's inside of by accident (Leaving the animators to have to repair it) * Can throw characters outside of the cartoon world into oblivion * Can punch people hard enough to go flying through televisions and into people's living rooms * Can punch people through the fourth wall into the real world * Can jump out of the fourth wall and beat up his own animators if they try to erase him Resurrection * If his dead body is fed Spinach, Popeye will come back to life * Popeye's ghost can also eat Spinach to come back to life as well * Popeye's leftover pipe can consume Spinach to bring him back if the rest of his body has been destroyed * If completely eradicated, Popeye's nothingness can grab a can of Spinach and consume it to reform his body Feats * Often does the impossible on a daily basis and has been doing so even long before Superman * Has defeated Bluto/Brutus and many of his alter ego's/lookalikes and rescued Olive Oyl, Whimpy, and Sweet Pea countless times * Has also stood up to and thwarted the witch/pirate known as "The Sea Hag" on many occasions * Has beaten up pirates, thugs, and bandits, thieves, and other big palookas * Has taken on the ghost of his pirate ancestor "Patcheye the Pirate" and come out victorious * Is an accomplished boxer, having bested many opponents when he's entered the ring, including a giant robot sumo * Found his long lost Pappy and took down a whole army of goons alongside him * Has defeated masters of magic and hypnotism (including genies) by punching their magic right back at them * Has defeated famous historical figures like Rasputin, Hercules, and even Zeus * Fought off the Japanese and the Nazi's during WWII and punched the mustache off of Hitler (and got a medal of honor from Eisenhower) * Has punched monsters, giant carnivorous creatures, and mythical beasts into luggage, merry go rounds, and lunch * Has been eradicated from existence, only to some how still consume spinach and beat up the ones responsible for it (including his own animator!) * Once rescued many classic comic strip characters (including Flash Gordon and The Phantom) from an volcano island about to erupt * Has saved the earth from aliens on different occasions, including the ones from "Mars Attacks" and made them retreat back into space never to return Weaknesses * Feats and strength are inconsistent due to toon force (Base Popeye actually got weaker/nerfed in later cartoons as time went on) * Much weaker in base form and tends to get beaten up fairly quickly (Especially when ganged up on) * Has actually been defeated/bested on occasion and has had to be rescued by others * Kind of naive: Can be tricked with false peace, crocodile tears, or cute and harmless looking creatures (leading to him being out smarted) * Can fall for obvious disguises (Such a Bluto in drag... yes, this happened) * While intelligent, he insists on relying on his fists opposed to his wit * Spinach effects are only temporary (Anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours at most, since he some times had to eat more than one can a day to deal with threats that came one after the other) * Spinach can be consumed by others (Such as Olive, Bluto, Sweet Pea, animals, etc) who also gain the same power boosts to use against him if they desire * Can only be brought back to life if he has a can of Spinach lying close by (or if some one throws/feeds him some) * Strict honor code: Will NOT hit women, no matter how vile, evil, and ugly they are (though he can occasionally punch a woman by pure accident or find other ways of defeating them without resorting to violence) * Can actually be driven too insane to fight back when pushed too far * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or be knocked out * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Gallery. Popeye 2016.jpg|Popeye in his upcoming 2016 movie appearance. (Note: He does not have his iconic Pipe and Tattoo. Popeye is OP plz nerf.jpeg|Popeye is OP plz nerf Trivia The official words to Popeye's song can be found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8O0PwGSoO0 Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Popeye Characters Category:Mascots Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Gods